


Good News is Better with Others

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Peace in Austin [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Happy family moments, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: Just a happy family having fun together, and getting to hear some amazing news for their team.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Peace in Austin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Good News is Better with Others

“How long does it take you to get dressed?” Buck groaned, flopping down on the bed and looking through the door to the on-suite bathroom.

“It wouldn’t have taken me this long if you let me get out of bed earlier.” Eddie laughed.

Buck pouted. “I was cozy.”

“I know you were.” Eddie smiled fondly. “But that doesn’t mean we aren’t going to be late.”

“Cap will understand.” Buck shrugged carelessly.

“And TK will give you shit out it the entire time.”

Buck cringed, knowing Eddie was right.

“Now have you checked on Chris?” Eddie asked.

“He’s been ready for half an hour now.” Buck laughed. “You know how excited he gets to see Grace and TK.”

Eddie shook his head with a fond smile. “I’m glad he loves your family this much.”

“Grace wins everyone over with that hot chocolate.” Buck chuckled.

“Apparently so.” Eddie turned, holding his arms out to his sides. “Do I meet approval?”

Buck rolled over, looking Eddie up and down for a long, slow moment. “If we were having sex, I would drag you back to bed and we’d be _very_ late.”

Eddie laughed, throwing his head back. “Then I suppose Judd should feel lucky that we aren’t.”

“I should make sure to tell him.” Buck smirked.

“No I don’t think you should.” Eddie told him. “I really don’t know that he’d appreciate it.”

Buck shrugged, pushing himself up off the bed. “Probably not. But his face would be funny.”

Eddie sighed, shaking his head. “I do not understand your friendship with him.”

“We’re both fucked up in the head and trying our best to be the kind of men our partners deserve.” Buck stated plainly.

Eddie stared at Buck for a moment, then crossed the bedroom and pulled Buck against him. “You’re the perfect partner for me.”

Buck hugged Eddie back, squeezing his arms around the other man. “You’re pretty awesome as well.”

Eddie pressed a kiss to the side of Buck’s head, happy to just stand there holding him. “You’re pretty awesome yourself babe.”

“Buck! Dad! We’re going to be late!”

The pair of them broke apart, laughing at Christopher’s shout.

“We should get going.” Buck sighed.

Eddie nodded, pressing another kiss to Buck’s forehead quickly. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Buck blushed.

The two of them finally pulled away from each other, grabbing their phones and heading out to the living room where Christopher was waiting for them.

“Are you two ready now?” Chris asked, turning to look at them.

“Yes we are.” Buck grinned. “Are you?”

“I’ve been ready.” Chris laughed. “You’re the slowpokes.”

“Apparently so.” Eddie agreed. “But now we’re ready and you’re still on the couch!”

Christopher laughed, rolling his eyes as his dad’s antics as he got to his feet, going to join them at the door. “To Uncle Judd’s now?”

“Yep.” Buck nodded. “To Uncle Judd’s. And please don’t forget to call him that to his face.”

***

“There they are!” Marjan called out, seeing Buck and his family come into Judd’s backyard. “About time you two decide to show up!”

“Daddy took a long time to get ready.” Christopher told her, walking over to sit at the table with them.

“Oh did he?” Marjan asked with a smirk.

Christopher nodded. “Buck likes him with longer hair but it takes him longer to get ready.”

Buck and Eddie both blushed, the rest of the team laughing at their expense.

“You all suck.” Buck declared, heading to sit down by TK and Carlos, leaving Eddie to head for the table where Chris was setting up shop showing Marjan and Owen the new book he got from the library on space.

“We were taking bets on how late you’d be.” TK informed Buck as he settled down across from the other couple. “I had the most faith in you and guessed five minutes, but Paul was closest. He guessed twenty minutes.”

“He’s usually the one who guesses closest.” Buck shrugged. He turned to call over to Paul, who was with Mateo and Judd at the grill. “What’d you win Paul?”

“First dibs on the steak.” Paul grinned.

“A good prize.” Buck nodded in approval. “Already got one picked out?”

“Unless Judd here burns it, yup.” Paul looked smug, but it was well deserved.

“Better not burn it then Judd.” Buck warned. “He’s known to get vindictive if you burn his steaks.”

“Yes because the one who doesn’t grill would know about it.” Judd joked.

Buck shrugged. “Why should I need to know when you guys are plenty knowledgeable for the rest of us?”

“Well you wouldn’t know the joy of grilling then.” Judd shot back.

“Just ignore him.” TK rolled his eyes. “He’s all anxious about this.”

“Why?” Buck asked. “It’s just dinner and welcoming Eddie to the team officially.”

“You know how much pride he takes in his grilling.” TK reminded him. “Just let him be. He may surprise you.”

“Perhaps.” Buck acquiesced. “Now Carlos, TK tells me you got an insane call the other day and I want to know all about it.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Carlos sighed. “But I did need one hell of a shower afterwards.”

“Oh yea just a lady trying to break into her ex-boyfriend’s house covered in cow shit.” TK rolled his eyes. “No big deal at all.”

“I mean down here plenty of people get covered in that stuff.” Carlos shrugged. “It’s not super unusual.”

“So people normally cover themselves with it and attempt to commit either homicide or aggressive rape?” TK asked.

Carlos laughed. “That was an…interesting twist.”

“You don’t know what she was trying to do?” Buck asked.

“She hasn’t been coherent enough for us to ask her.” Carlos explained. “Currently we think she took something that sent her into some sort of spiral, so she went out to her barn, gathered up as much shit as she could, and set off to prove to her boyfriend that he made a mistake by leaving her.”

“Who called it in?” Buck asked, laughing at the entire idea.

“The neighbor.” Carlos answered. “Looked out his window and saw what he described to the operator as “a shit covered burglar” trying to break into his neighbor’s house.”

“I bet the operator had questions with that.”

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask her?” Carlos smirked. “She’s over by her husband at the grill.”

“Grace took the call?!” Buck exclaimed.

“I took what call?” Grace asked, coming over to join them.

“Crazy shit lady.” TK answered with a laugh.

“Oh lord, yes that was me.” Grace sighed, sitting down with Buck, glass of wine in hand. “That man was so difficult to get information out of him, I think the sight alone sent him into shock.”

“How’d you even handle it?”

“We convinced her that he wasn’t home.” Carlos answered. “It took about two hours before we finally got her to agree to go down to the station and we’d call her ex to come talk to her there.”

“I’m guessing you didn’t call the ex?” Buck guessed.

“Hell no.” Carlos laughed. “He called us to say thanks for getting her off his lawn, but got her down to the station, cleaned off, and handed her right over to the hospital for a stay at psych.”

“That sounds like quite a shitty shift.” Buck smirked, proud of his pun.

Carlos just rolled his eyes, used to Buck and TK’s sense’s of humor. “Well the rookie was the one who had to get her in the car and deal with getting her clean. I just arrested her.”

“I still didn’t let him in the house without being assured he was clean.”

“Yea banned from my own damn house.” Carlos scoffed.

TK shrugged. “I don’t even care.”

“Buck!” Chris called, on his way over to them.

“My dude!” Buck responded, grinning and opening his arms to welcome Chris onto the couch with him. “What’s up?”

“Marjan and Daddy started talking about medical stuff so I came over to see what you were doing.” Chris shrugged.

“Ah well we’re getting the details from Carlos about all those stories TK likes to tell us.”

“He does tell a lot of stories.” Christopher nodded. “Most of them about the calls they do together. But even then it’s all about Carlos.”

Carlos groaned. “TK, why are you like this?”

TK laughed. “Sorry! I like talking about my super awesome, sexy cop boyfriend and how amazing you are at your job.”

“He does spend most of his stories talking about your ass in your uniform.” Buck stage whispered to Carlos.

“He does.” Chris nodded sagely.

Carlos blushed, ducking his head, hiding his face in TK’s shoulder.

“Foods up!” Judd shouted over the conversations in the yard.

“Saved by the grill.” Grace laughed as Carlos shot up, heading right for Judd.

“So when do we get to hear your news?” Buck asked, holding out a hand as he got up to help Grace to her feet as well.

Grace smiled, taking the hand to get to her feet. “You’ll have to wait till we’re eating like everyone else does.”

Buck groaned, but laughed as Grace rolled her eyes, leaving him to go kiss her husband happily.

“What do you think kid?” Buck asked, looking down at Christopher.

“Carla always says you have to be patient.” Chris informed him.

Buck laughed. “Well Carla is always correct, isn’t she?”

“Uh huh.” Chris nodded.

“Hungry?”

“Of course!”

“Then let’s get some food and then we can see if Grace is going to tell us now.” Buck suggested.

“Deal.” Christopher agreed.

***

“Alright everyone pay attention.” Judd declared, getting to his feet at the head of the table. The table wasn’t actually big enough for all of them, so TK, Carlos, and Mateo looked over from where they were sitting at the couches again.

“Be nice.” Grace scolded, getting to her feet as well. “We have something we need to share with all of you.”

“We’re all ears.” Owen smiled.

“First, we want to thank all of you for being here.” Grace started. “Judd isn’t a man of many words, but I hope all of you know how much you mean to both of us. Losing our family was rough, and I didn’t know how we were going to be able to get past it, if we ever were.”

Judd reached out, grabbing Grace’s hand. It had been almost a year since he lost his brothers in that explosion, and it was still a raw wound and he never knew how to react to the memories of them.

“Despite everything we’ve been through, we’ve come out this side stronger thanks to God for leading us.” Grace continued. “And with all of you supporting us, we’ve been able to continue forward in their memories. So it only feels right that we share the next part of our lives with you first.”

“Wait Grace, are you serious?” Owen asked, already knowing what she was going to say.

“What?” TK asked, looking confused. “What’s happening?”

“We’re going to have a baby.” Grace grinned, pulling Judd’s arm so that he was wrapped around her, his hand on her abdomen. “The first baby of the reborn 126.”

Immediately the yard exploded with shouts of joy, everyone jumping to their feet to congratulate the couple. Buck got to Grace first, sweeping her off her feet in a tight hug, cheering and grinning.

“You did it!” Buck crowed.

“Down please.” Grace laughed.

Buck immediately put her down, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling away to hug Judd as well. “Good job buddy!”

Judd rolled his eyes, taking the excitement as a given with a team like his current one. As soon as Buck was letting go of them, another member of the team swept them up, passing the couple around with laughs, grins, and joy. TK was crying as he hugged Grace, slapping Judd on the back as he tried to hold himself together. Owen looked like a proud parent, even though he and Judd were closer in age than anyone else. Marjan, Paul, and Mateo were grinning, hugging everyone in reach, not just Grace and Judd, as they celebrated the news. The first baby of a firehouse was a blessing, a sign of good luck for the future, and for it to be in their crew was even better.

“I can’t believe you’re actually pregnant.” Marjan sighed, holding Grace tightly.

“It’s true.” Grace smiled. “Two months along now.”

“I’m not going to be the youngest!” Chris exclaimed happily.

“Don’t worry kid, Mateo’s still the probie.” Paul assured him.

“Not for much longer!” Mateo reminded him happily. “Two more months!”

“And then you’ll just be the rookie Probie.” Marjan laughed.

Mateo sighed.

“Enough you three.” Grace chuckled. “Now everybody sit back down, you can hug me more later.”

“When are you having a baby shower?” Carlos asked, pulling TK away from the happy couple. “You know my Nana is going to want to send you stuff.”

“I’m sure she will.” Grace agreed. “I plan to call her tomorrow and let her know the news.”

“I love that Nana has adopted this entire team.” Buck grinned.

“I expect nothing less from my relatives.” Eddie shrugged. “We like to have big families.”

“I mean she adopted us fast enough.” TK nodded. “And she has declared that she loves babies.”

“Yea because she wants us to adopt.” Carlos rolled his eyes.

“Not until you’re married.” Owen warned them immediately.

“Not until you’re grown up.” Buck corrected, smirking.

TK groaned. “You both suck.”

“Yea but you liked it once upon a time.” Buck laughed.

TK looked at Eddie, his stare blank. “How do you love this beast?”

“I ask myself that every day.” Buck answered for him.

Eddie shrugged. “He’s cute.”

“Ms Grace, how does the baby get in your stomach?” Christopher asked, bringing the adults attention back to him. “And why are people saying Judd did a good job if you’re the one making a baby?”

Grace looked at Eddie and Buck. “You’re it.”

Eddie groaned, blushing. “I’ll explain when we get home Chris.”

“Okay.” Christopher shrugged, accepting that answer.

Eddie looked over at Buck, obviously begging for help.

“That ones not on me.” Buck shook his head. “I’m just the boyfriend.”

Eddie groaned again, causing the rest of the team to laugh. They were obviously enjoying his pain, including Judd, so Eddie shot him a dark look.

“Just you wait.” Eddie hissed at him. “Just you wait.”

Judd shrugged. “I’ve got time.”

“We all know it’s going to be me.” Grace rolled her eyes. “Don’t even try to kid yourself Judson Ryder.”

Judd blushed, and the rest of the team laughed. They were all happy, living in the joy of this moment, together as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the "First Baby" blessing. Basically the family and crew that has the first baby after a firehouse (or police station/EMS house/I've even heard of a call center one) is considered to be a lucky crew and will have a good future together.   
> So here's to the 126, and their bright future together.


End file.
